


Дом на улице Нетинебудет

by Yuonst



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Drama, Fantastic, Gen, Ghosts, Immortals, Modern Setting, Talking To Dead People, World War I
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuonst/pseuds/Yuonst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто-то боится грозы и монстров.<br/>Этот — до паники — взглядов вниз.<br/>В школе он был одинок, как остров.<br/>Дома его называли Нильс.<br/>(Грау)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дом на улице Нетинебудет

> Мне очевидна концовка драмы. Ставка на чудо давно не та.  
>  Сцена пустеет. Гуляет ветер. Эмма картинно глотает яд.  
>  Девочка Долли выходит замуж. Гумберт заводит себе кота.  
>  Точку из выстрела ставит Вертер. Скоро останется только "Я".  
>  (с) Грау 

  
  
Февраль в этом году выдался необычайно холодным, зато утро началось так же, как и сотни утр до того - со скандала. Дети прятались под одеялами от включенного света, я принимал душ, а Эржи колотила кулаком в дверь ванной, прося открыть, - ей требовалось больше времени, чтобы накраситься. Надо больше времени - вставай раньше, думал я и не отзывался. Она что-то подозревала и орала, что видела меня голым много раз и еще один ничего уже точно не изменит.  
Я все равно не отвечал, насвистывая себе под нос "Бар в Амстердаме". Мне хотя бы раз в день экстренно был необходим уголок личного пространства, даже если он был наполнен паром и конденсатом. Причем с каждым годом он становился нужен все больше. Это же не студенческие времена, когда уснуть и проснуться можно было в самых разных местах и неожиданных комбинациях (даже с аквариумом, полных любимых рыбок хозяина квартиры; да, я в тот раз так и не смог понять и объяснить, как это вышло).  
Эржебет пнула дверь и проорала что-то, явно содержащее в себе "Нильс", "мать" и "твою".  
Я вылез из душа и посмотрел в зеркало. Да, привет. Мне скоро сорок, и моя фамилия в самом деле Нильс (и мне очень надоело отвечать на вопрос, где мои гуси). В мире ничего нового: Америка начала новый этап войны, в нашем городе мэром избрали женщину, раньше бывшую мужчиной, тюльпаны на лоджии не проросли. Скукота, одним словом.  
Вообще-то, я не интересуюсь ни политикой, ни тюльпанами, но с Эржебет было проще соглашаться, чем спорить по пустякам. Ее имя может показаться странным любому человеку, не выросшему в европейской мультикультурной среде, пропагандирующей лицемерную толерантность. Почему лицемерную? Восточную Европу у нас по-гитлеровски до сих пор считают вторым сортом. Эржебет из Венгрии - еще не цивилизация, но уже и не каменный век.  
Она, стыдно сказать, гордилась тем, что ее предок служил с самим Дьюлой Андраши. Как, вы не знаете, кто это такой? Впрочем, я тоже не знал, пока не женился.  
Когда я вышел из ванной комнаты, дома остался только старший сын, который равнодушно втыкал в свой айпод.  
\- Почему не в пути? - спросил я, ловя Чайну на поводок.  
Мартин мрачно посмотрел на меня, чавкнул жвачкой и буркнул:  
\- Ко второй.  
\- Ладно, - согласился я, - я проверю.  
Мартин оскалился и пошел собираться. Я пожал плечами (ну кто же так врет!), натянул на пса его походный комбинезон, и мы отправились на прогулку.  
К тому моменту, как я выходил на улицу, все собачники обычно уже заканчивали свои дела и уходили. Вот и сейчас - в подъезд забежала девушка с трясущейся лохматой собакой на руках, и на этом улица как будто опустела.  
Мимо пробежала стихийная стайка из студентов - девушка с кипельно-белыми волосами и двое мальчишек в одинаковых костюмах разных цветов. Я лениво посмотрел на них, но толком не обратил внимания. Разве что девушка привлекла мое внимание своими волосами, но и это довольно быстро вылетело у меня из головы.  
Рядом что-то неожиданно и очень громко зашипело - как будто музыка или голоса пытались прорваться сквозь помехи дрянного старенького радио. Голоса в самом деле шуршали за шумами, а я, хотя вертел головой очень активно, так и не смог понять, откуда идет этот мерзкий звук. И тут я обратил внимание на Чайну.  
Большие собаки мало чего боятся. Маламуты, как представители не только большой собаки, но и незамутненного восторженного дебилизма, не боялись вообще ничего. Так вот, Чайна был большим маламутом. И сейчас он скулил, прижавшись к моим ногам и всем видом показывая, что его немедленно стоит вести домой. Свои дела он при этом еще не сделал.  
Но я что-то подумал, что если он будет так бояться непонятно чего, то дела свои будет делать чаще и буквально на ходу.  
\- Ну, мистер Аляска-Две-Тысячи, и что за новости? - я присел на корточки и твердо взял Чайну за уши, благо, там было, за что подержаться. - Мы же ничего не боимся, ты забыл?  
Чайна ничего не забыл, но и помнить ничего не желал. Рядом снова что-то зашелестело, уже больше похожее на человеческий голос, я заозирался, а пес, не будь дурак, вырвался из хозяйских рук и рванул к дверям, высоко задирая все имеющиеся лапы.  
Как такая туша может так отчаянно нестись, я недоумевал с той самой минуты, когда понял, что собакой больше никто заниматься не будет и что питомец для детей вдруг стал питомцем для их родителей.  
Закрывшаяся дверь подъезда отрезала нас от звука, но Чайна успокоился, только когда запрыгнул в ванну, измазав грязью борта. Я взялся намыливать его лапы, пытаясь придумать логичное объяснение раздражающему звуку - а главное, чем оно так напугало пса.  
У меня сложилось четкое представление, что такой звук издает старое финское радио. Такое было у родителей, и брат часто крутил его в поисках "музыки поинтереснее". Возможно, еще более старое и побитое жизнью, раз так хрипело, потому что, насколько я знал, когда ма относила радио на блошиный рынок, то издавало все еще весьма и весьма приличные звуки.  
Так шуметь, в моем представлении, мог разве что допотопный монстр, откопанный где-нибудь в Арденнах, да и то после того, как на нем два года слушали Лорди и Хэил оф балетс на полную громкость. Не исключено, конечно, что кто-то притащил этого монстра к себе домой, выставил в окно и включил погромче, нервируя прилизанную светскую общественность, чинно прогуливающуюся по родной улице (за исключением, конечно, студентов, бегающих туда-сюда). Но все-таки это ничего не объясняло.  
Чайна хоть и дурак, но далеко не трус (что обычно бывает довольно закономерно).  
\- Ну, так чего ты испугался?  
Пес уставился на меня своими голубыми-голубыми глазами, а затем от души встряхнулся. Вот так вот я и оказался посреди ванной с бьющими струями из душа, с ног до головы мокрый и уже опаздывающий на работу.  
\- Знаешь, что? - сказал я строго, обтекая и радуясь тому, что предусмотрительно повесил на плечо полотенце (кстати, тоже уже довольно мокрое). - Я бы так не делал на твоем месте. А то поедешь жить к матери Эржи в Венгрию. А они там едят собак. Мяса в тебе много.  
Даже если Чайна вдруг поверил и испугался, это не помешало ему рвануть из ванны и на всех парах умчаться в комнаты, оставляя за собой мокрый выразительный след. Еще полчаса я подтирал за ним пол. А все потому, что умничать не надо. И Венгрию с Кореей путать тоже не стоит.  
На работу я, конечно, опоздал, но коллеги отнестись к этому на диво равнодушно. Только Адри Берг, сосед по рабочему пространству и, по совместительству, близкий товарищ, хлопнул по плечу и едко поинтересовался:  
\- Гусей гонял, Нильс?  
Я в ужасе округлил глаза.  
\- Как ты узнал?  
\- Отдел криминала все знает, - Берг многозначительно поднял палец вверх и отчалил на свое место, где у него уже разрывался телефон.  
Я открыл культурную афишу на неделю, растрепал себе волосы, выслушал еще парочку "Нильсов" и связанных с этим шуток и тоже включился в работу.  
Мои коллеги, конечно, знали, как меня зовут. Но Джеймсов могло быть сколько угодно много, а Нильс из них был только один. Ладно, это меня устраивало.  
Рабочий день, за вычетом опоздания, был совершенно обычным. Мы с Бергом выходили на обед и - пару раз - на перекур, но ничего интересного или выходящего за рамки обыденности не случалось. Но, несмотря на это, возвращаться домой я желанием не горел, поэтому с удовольствием принял предложение Адри прогуляться в центр до "Свальбарда".  
\- Пятница, - многозначительно добавил Берг, пошевелив густыми бровями.  
\- О, пятница, - не менее многозначительно ответил я.  
Грядущие выходные не сулили ничего хорошего: сидящие дома дети имели свойство провоцировать скандалы и ссоры, Эржи становилось раздражительной и постоянно что-то требовала. В таких ситуациях я предпочитал делать ноги при первой удобной возможности.  
Так что вернулся я домой хорошо за полночь, не пьяный, но и не совсем трезвый. Чайна пришел к двери на мягких лапах, облизал меня с ног до головы и вернулся в спальню. Эржи и Тим уже спали, зато Мартен вышел из комнаты, прошлепал на кухню, скрипя резиновыми подошвами носков по паркету, и презрительно обронил:  
\- Матери, конечно, похрен, но отец хотя бы предупреждал, что задержится.  
Я пожал плечами. К "отец то, отец се" я уже привык за те годы, что мы живем с Эржи. Вообще-то предполагалось, что с нами будет жить только младший более спокойный и даже апатичный Тим, а Мартен со всеми его выкрутасами должен был остаться со своим отцом, первым мужем Эржебет. Но не случилось.  
Теперь нервы они мне мотали вдвоем.  
\- И тебе привет, - негромко сказал я, и, тихо бормоча ни к чему всплывшее в голове стихотворение, пошел в комнату.  
Разделся и залез на кровать, оттянув на себя часть одеяла, плотно прижатого Эржебет.

Две фигуры, как будто укутанные в холщовые мешки, прошли мимо. Они выглядели совершенно одинаково и держались за руки. Мне показалось, что я услышал, как они напевают - тихо-тихо, так, что плотная ткань мешков на их лицах не шевелилась, а потом я понял, что не слышу этот звук. Я его думаю. Тихое "о-о-о" появилось у меня в голове, там же и осталось.  
Сначала мне казалось, что две фигуры пропали в темноте улицы, и она совсем опустела. Но это было не так. Что-то зашуршало, мне навстречу шагнуло высокое существо в широкополой шляпе и колом стоящем плаще. Я отшатнулся в сторону, прижимаясь к темной холодной стене дома. Рука коснулась влажного мха, в нем что-то зашевелилось, и пальцы вдруг начали погружаться внутрь. Я отдернул руку и отскочил.  
В свете единственного фонаря, торчавшего над домом номер 13, я увидел, что вся рука у меня залита черной вязкой жидкостью. В ладони как будто что-то шевелилось. Я ошалело потер ладонь о штанину и услышал - нет, подумал, - как смеется существо в шляпе.  
\- Поглядь, - сказало оно со странным выговором, пальцем показывая наверх.  
Я задрал голову, но не потому что мне очень хотелось, а потому что было в этом "поглядь" что-то настолько неправильное, что не могло оказаться неважным.  
На темном небе не было звезд. Черное с серыми пятнами полотно над головой осветилось чем-то, отдаленно напоминающим Млечный путь. Но это были не звезды - просто как будто кто-то бросил горсть фосфоресцирующих блесток, давших устойчивый холодный свет. По этому зеленоватому полотну скользили маленькие и очень далекие сноубордисты. Первая фигура побольше, со смешной жестикуляцией рук, а на ней восемь или десять маленьких фигурок, плохо держащихся на своих досках.  
Когда я опустил голову, декорации уже сменились. В грязь с точащими жухлыми травинками опустился сапог, что-то вроде того, что я видел когда-то разве что в старых документальных фильмах. Я смотрел выше-выше-выше, на черный саван, на тонкую то ли накидку, то ли фату, закрывающую лицо. Голову венчали ветвистые, похоже, оленьи рога.  
Рога со скрипом надломились и упали на землю. И начали медленно погружаться в хлюпающую землю. Я отскочил назад, и моя обувь снова зашуршала по старой мостовой.  
Замелькали пестрые, неожиданно яркие для такой темной ночи картинки. Две фигуры, избавившиеся от холщовых мешков, стали близнецами с заклеенными ртами, одетые в одинаковые хипстерские костюмы: короткие брюки, рубашка, жилетка и бабочка. И все в двух экземплярах. Две руки отвесили мне приветственный салют.  
Стоящий колом плащ и широкополая шляпа пошли трещинами и рассыпались на тысячи мелких птиц, которые бросились мне в лицо, оцарапали когтями и умчались вверх, оставив после себя усталого молодого мужчину с очень светлыми волосами. Он подмигнул и отошел в сторону.  
По улице уже шел парень, одетый только в белое. Он придерживал рукой закинутый на плечо сноуборд и улыбался.  
В голове творилось черт знает что: и смех, и песни, и шуршание старого радио, под ногами захрустели не до конца ушедшие в мостовую рога. Хозяин рогов дернулся, будто я причинил ему сильную боль, и медленно, со старых сапог, начал растворяться, утекая в темноту. Пропадала темная одежда, то, что было под ней, - тоже. Фата-капюшон-накидка плеснула на неожиданно появившемся ветру, открыв лицо, после чего тьма будто стала ярче, затмив собой все. Я увидел лицо и одновременно не увидел. Во всяком случае, я не понял, что я увидел.  
Парень со сноубордом подошел ближе, не переставая улыбаться. Я хотел спросить, что за хрень происходит, но не успел. Сноубордист от души огрел меня своей доской по лицу, после чего темнота стала не только яркой, но и физически ощущаемой - влажной.  
Чайна лизал мою руку, свесившуюся с кровати. Тихо шуршало старое радио. Эржебет дышала мне в плечо, скомкав наше общее одеяло. Я потрепал собаку между ушей, вытер ладонь о покрывало, подложил ее под щеку и снова уснул.

Выходные прошли в штатном режиме, тьфу-тьфу, чтоб все такими были. Эржи повезла Тима на сборы по кройке и шитью (на самом деле Тим занимался легкой атлетикой, и я даже им гордился; но гордился бы, наверное, больше, если бы он был моим родным сыном), Мартен ушел к друзьям. Так что мы с Чайной отлично провели время за просмотром последних киноновинок. В мире, конечно, снимали преимущественно какое-то дерьмо, но я не был тонким ценителем, а Чайна не имел права голоса в этом вопросе.  
Все неприятности начались в понедельник. Как я и думал, ничего хорошего в понедельник случиться не может. С самого утра настырное шипение радио меня не покидало, Чайна жался под кровать, а Эржебет несколько раз напомнила, чтобы я не забыл купить кефир и брокколи.  
Брокколи, Эржи! Кто в своем уме это ест?  
Но я ничего не сказал, закинулся двумя таблетками обезболивающего и отправился на работу. Там-то меня и поджидали проблемы. Точнее, я думал, что ничего страшного не произойдет - в конце концов, что может случиться с человеком, у которого мигрень по причине того, что его вот уже несколько часов без перерыва терзают странные звуки, которых никто больше не слышит?  
До работы я едва добрался без потерь. Какой-то мудак попытался меня задавить, вылетев на тротуар, но я отскочил. Кровь шумела в ушах так, что я даже на время перестал слышать радио. Но потом сердце успокоилось, и к прибытию на работу я уже слышал шуршание.  
Иногда к шуму примешивался голос, и это я считал очень плохим признаком. Ну просто хуже не бывает. Потому что голос очень настойчиво хотел поговорить со мной. Я говорил: "Ой, не-не-не", - затыкал уши и пытался заниматься делами, но толку от затыкания ушей, если голос является порождением больного сознания?  
Вот так, в один день я записал себя в психически больные.  
К вечеру еще попался под горячую руку своему шефу, который жаждал видеть результат. Я желал уйти на больничный, о чем ему и сказал. Шеф сказал, что не отпускает, а я ответил, что это меня не волнует. В конце концов, если что, переведусь в другой отдел. Если меня, конечно, не запрут в психушке.  
Я присел на лавочку, не так давно установленную на набережной, вытянул ноги и закрыл глаза. Чуть дальше по течению реки какой-то уличный музыкант играл на фортепьяно. Подумать только, фортепьяно на улице.  
Монотонное "шшш" стало уже привычным, но раздававшийся все четче и ближе голос заставлял вздрагивать раз за разом. Наконец-то он стал настольно близким, словно кто-то сел рядом со мной.  
\- Да, парень, херовый у тебя денек. А станет еще хуже.  
Я открыл глаза. Я в самом деле сидел на лавочке не один. Рядом со мной примостился молодой человек в военной одежде образца начала прошлого века. Он откинулся на спинку лавочки, закинул ногу на ногу и не обращал никакого внимания на то, что по груди у него расплылось кровавое пятно, сползающее до самого пояса.  
Я подумал, стоит ли об этом говорить. А еще - стоит ли говорить о том, что молодой военный, хотя на вид весьма живенький и плотный, пропускает сквозь себя закатный свет?  
Тот и сам об этом, видимо, подумал, потому что похлопал себя по груди, удивился и радостно изрек:  
\- Ого, парень. Да у тебя, кажется, серьезные проблемы, а?  
Говорил он немного странно, как будто не на родном для себя языке, но все же достаточно близком, чтобы его можно быть понять, не уча. Я присмотрелся к форме. Попытался предположить. Предположил и понял, что перспектива психушки становится все более реальной.  
Военный улыбался.  
\- Зови меня Ротмистр. Я друг твоего деда.  
Я попытался представиться в ответ, вспоминая своего деда, - тот, кстати, шагнул с моста вскоре после войны, не считаясь с тем, что его молодая жена осталась совсем одна с сыном на руках. Вот оно что - дурная наследственность, ясно. Но сейчас это, говорят, лечится?  
\- Совсем не помнишь, да? - Ротмистр прищурился. - Да, сильные были у тебя друзья. Но теперь, я понимаю, их нет?  
Я вздохнул.  
\- Честно говоря, я ничего не понимаю.  
И еще я вдруг подумал, что сижу, как дурак, на набережной, разговариваю сам с собой, а мимо снуют влюбленные парочки. Не позорься, Нильс, но и отрицать очевидное тоже не нужно. Ты не в своем уме, парень, а во всем виноват небезызвестный тебе дедуля, чью форму ты спер из шкафа бабушки тридцать лет назад.  
Не надо было тебе этого делать, но кто же знал.  
Я встал и пошел в сторону дома. Идти пешком было минут пятнадцать, если неспешно, но я куда-то торопился. И ни разу не обернулся назад, даже когда понял, что забыл купить кефир и, мать их, брокколи. Ненавижу здоровую пищу.  
Когда я закрывал дверь, за мной никто не просочился. Но зачем, в конце концов, такие условности, если умер лет сто назад?  
Разуваясь, я задумался, откуда у деда мог быть друг - мертвый немец. Да ладно, пусть даже живой немец. Насколько я знаю, он был солдатом Антанты и всегда этим очень гордился. Вот тебе - друг. Ротмистр.  
\- Эй, есть кто?  
Меня никто не встречал. Ладно, пусть Эржебет могла быть у какой-нибудь подруги. Дети могли задержаться на учебе.  
Но навстречу мне не неслась туша Чайны, и вот это вот действительно меня взволновало. Где моя собака? Где?  
\- Чайна? - неуверенно позвал я, понимая, что если пес не мчится по коридору, случилось что-то действительно серьезное.  
Квартира была пуста.  
\- А не мог кто-то пойти с ней гулять? - поинтересовался Ротмистр, заглядывая в одну из комнат, и я даже не подумал удивиться его появлению.  
Мысли мои были заняты другим.  
\- Нет, я бы увидел, когда шел.  
Я снова начал обуваться, понимая, что идти на улицу искать бесполезно. Это же Чайна. Мой пес. Он ни за что бы не сбежал.  
\- Я помню, как ты мечтал о собаке, - заметил Ротмистр, переходя к другой комнате и методично изучая планировку. - Здорово, что получилось завести.  
Здорово, подумал я. Но где он теперь? Я вытащил из кармана телефон и набрал номер Эржи - набрал на память, потому что он по какой-то причине пропал из записной книжки. Как и номера детей - а их я наизусть не помнил.  
Вы позвонили на какой-то неправильный номер, такой вообще не существует, так что извольте вспоминать лучше. Вот что сказал мне механический номер.  
Я не мог забыть номер Эржи. Набрал еще раз. Тот же результат.  
Я удивленно пялился в свой телефон, вдруг лишивший меня контактов с женой, и думал позвонить брату. У того-то должен быть номер Эржи - не могли же разом все телефоны в мире сойти с ума? В стране да - но брат давно уже здесь не жил.  
\- Слушай, Джейми, у меня для тебя паршивые новости.  
\- А? Что? - не очень осмысленно спросил я.  
Куда уж хуже-то могут быть новости?  
\- Пройдись по комнатам. Ничего не замечаешь?  
Я прошелся, но очень неохотно. И ничего не заметил. Все было как будто в порядке, но чего-то не хватало. Я подумал, что не хватает бардака - все было чисто и прибранно, как бывало только, если в квартире жил я один. Все остальные умудрялись наводить невероятный срач.  
\- Ну, что ты хотел мне показать?  
\- Чего здесь нет?  
Ротмистр, видимо, искренне этим забавлялся и не собирался признаваться в том, что понял сразу.  
\- Ничего здесь нет, - устало буркнул я.  
И вдруг до меня дошло.  
В квартире в самом деле ничего не было. Ничего - и никого.  
Пропали фотографии - наши с Эржи и мальчишек - со стен, вещи братьев не валялись на полу их комнаты. Полотенца не сохли на специально отведенных для них местах в ванной комнате. Но не потому что их убрали. А потому что их не было вообще.  
У меня задрожали руки. Ротмистр довольно похмыкивал в стороне.  
В квартире больше не было ни намека на существование у меня жены и детей (пусть чужих). Я сел на край нашей общей с Эржи кровати, уставился на телефон.  
\- У меня есть жена и два сына, - твердо сказал я, подняв голову.  
\- Конечно, есть, - согласился Ротмистр. - Твой дед был бы очень рад таким взрослым внукам, если бы дожил до вашей свадьбы.  
\- Да, - согласился я.  
Почему-то меня очень утешило, что плод моего воображения это подтвердил. Но хотелось бы, чтобы это же сказал кто-то другой. Кто-то не я.  
\- Нужно позвонить брату, - решил я.  
Ротмистр нахмурился.  
\- Джейми, - осторожно начал он. - У тебя же... нет брата.  
Я попытался удивиться. Честно, мне бы очень этого хотелось. Но я очень устал, поэтому просто уточнил:  
\- То есть ты подтверждаешь наличие у меня жены и детей, хотя я сам уже в этом не уверен, но считаешь, что у меня нет брата? Хотя уж это-то не вызывало у меня никаких сомнений.  
\- Ясно. Все ясно, - как будто обиженно повторил Ротмистр и уставился на себя в зеркало трюмо, которое Эржи использовала для нанесения ежедневного макияжа.  
Он отражался в зеркале, но шел рябью и зернился, как старый телевизор.  
В груди неприятно тянуло. С каждым мгновением саднило все сильнее, и я понял, что нужно выпить. Да что там, хорошо бы просто напиться до потери сознания, чтобы прийти в себя дома и понять, что все как обычно. Утренний скандал. Понедельничная летучка. Чайна лижет руку. Кефир и брокколи.  
Но сначала позвонить брату.  
Брат трубку не взял - вне зоны доступа. Наверняка шарится по каким-нибудь горам Тибета, как и последние двадцать лет. Даже на свадьбу не приехал, гаденыш.  
Ну, черт бы с ним. Я поднялся неуверенно, как будто в тумане - может, сон? Да, пожалуй, сон. Ротмистр приободрился - бар? Отлично! Бар - это по-прусски, это мы одобряем.  
\- Попруски? - равнодушно уточнил я.  
Первыми на ум пришли этруски. Никаких попрусков я не знал. А впрочем, мало ли чего я еще не знал.  
Я вышел на улицу, пошатываясь - но на этот раз пропустив Ротмистра в дверь перед собой. Мы снова вернулись на набережную к играющему на пианино. Оно стояло прямо посреди дороги, обтекаемое людьми. На крышке сидела собака.  
Я хмуро посмотрел на пианиста. Он бросил свою прежнюю жизнь, работу и отправился путешествовать по миру, ему повезло. Он сделал это до того, как жизнь сама его бросила. Вот как меня.  
Люди текли мимо. Пианист играл Рахманинова. Собака сидела. На задней спинке пианино было написано Hameln, и в округе не было ни одной крысы. Детей, кстати, тоже. Только взрослые спешили по своим делам.  
Это было так глупо, что я не удержался и выгреб всю мелочь из кармана. Обычно я не подаю на улице, потому что не верю этим людям, но иногда монет набирается слишком много, и брюки с полными карманами сползают до колен.  
Я глянул на ладонь и даже не удивился. Вместо евро и центов я держал в руке мелкие драхмы, тяжелые пенсы, рубли, тенге и гульдены. Смахнув монетки под лапы выразительно смотрящей на меня собаке, я пошел дальше. Ротмистр попытался потрепать пса по волосам, но тот заскулил и чуть не упал на руки пианисту. Музыкант посмотрел нам вслед с явным неодобрением, но подачку принял, пересчитал все два раза и убрал в карман полученную разномонетицу.  
В баре было тихо и безлюдно - понедельник, конец месяца. Все на работе - или дома.  
Дома.  
Ротмистр пытался напиться, но в итоге бесполезно тратил заказанную мной выпивку. Сам я только смотрел на виски, плещущийся в стакане, но не пил. Мыслей в голове особенно не было.  
Наконец какой-то сердобольный сосед заметил, что я страдаю один, да еще и как-то бестолково, и подсел, буквально выдавив Ротмистра со стула. Он успел только открыть рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и исчез.  
Ничего, вернется, подумал я и отвернулся от подсевшего, чтобы тот, не дай бог, не заговорил со мной. Пьяные беседы были мне сегодня совсем не по душе. Я успел заметить только, что он был изрядно похож на бродягу, разве что не пах - но черный плащ и широкополая шляпа говорили сами за себя. Ну да и ладно, каких только фриков нынче не встретишь.  
Но беседы было не избежать.  
\- Эй, парень, не знаешь, почем билет на поезд до Неверлэнда? - совершенно трезвым голосом обратился по мне этот тип.  
Обдолбанный или сам дурь толкает?  
\- Я таким не интересуюсь, - сухо отрезал я.  
\- Не узнаешь меня? - уточнил мужик и увел у меня из-под руки бутылку. - Считай, что принес ее в жертву богам.  
\- Кому? - тупо переспросил я.  
Мужик как будто задумался, наливая себе изрядную порцию в стакан, подсунутый любезным официантом-предателем.  
\- Не знаешь, Тор в завязке или как?  
Я пожал плечами. В последнем фильме квасил как надо и добавки просил.  
\- А что?  
\- А то. Если в завязке, значит не ему, - вроде как логично ответил мужик и осушил стакан.  
Любопытство пересилило здравый смысл. А может, пьяная беседа - это то, что нужно? Тем более, что Ротмистр все равно куда-то сгинул.  
\- Почему я должен вас узнать?  
\- Потому что мы знакомы, - спокойно ответил бродяга. - Я Мумр, ты Джейми. О, извини, ты уже большой. Джеймс Нильс. И у тебя, кстати, проблемы, как я знаю.  
Я развел руками.  
\- Я уже догадался, что у меня проблемы. Уже дважды слышал. Но никто не может сказать, что с этим делать. А ты, Мумр?  
\- Как что? - Мумр выложил на стойку купюру, похожую на старую германскую марку и поднялся. - Путешествовать.  
Мы вместе вышли из бара. Путешествовать. Ну охуеть теперь, это именно то, чего мне не хватало.  
\- Пойдешь?  
Я посмотрел на часы, как будто спешил домой. Нет, не спешил. Никуда уже не спешил. И даже если этот парень предлагает мне наркотический трип в страну волшебства и детства Нетинебудет, то и хрен с ним.  
Я кивнул. Мы еще немного прошлись, свернули в парк и еще какое-то время шли по мощеной дорожке между кустов. Камни не были желтыми, отливали синевой и вряд ли могли привести меня в Страну Оз, но чем черт не шутит.  
Вдруг я подумал, что мертвый немецкий друг деда мне бы здесь совсем не помешал. Так, для уверенности.  
\- Ну что, готов путешествовать? - еще раз уточнил Мумр. - Смену белья, носки, кэш взял?  
Я поморщился. Издевается, что ли?  
Мумр махнул рукой вперед. Дорожка была очень плохо освещена, но один из редких фонарей отдавал в красноту, заливая небольшой участок багрянцем.  
\- Пошли.  
Мумр первым шагнул под свет красного фонаря и тут же пропал. Я не очень удивился (а чего удивляться, если ты и так тронулся умом?) и направился следом. Мне пришлось пройти весь красный участок тропинки, прежде чем я снова увидел стоящего поодаль бродягу.

1918

Андреасу в какой-то момент стало интересно: кто видит больше смертей, санитары или солдаты? Он так не смог решить, потому что спрашивать было стыдно и глупо, а сам он ответить не мог. Хотя сам он был и солдатом, и санитаром. К тому моменту, как эта мысль в первый раз пришла ему в голову, от штыка Андреаса уже умирали люди. И на его руках умирали люди, когда он пальцами стискивал расползающиеся от крови бинты.  
После того как к нему вернулось зрение, ему предложили остаться в госпитале. Снова начали ходить слухи о близком конце войны, а раненых становилось все больше. Переезжая с места на место, госпиталь оставлял за собой шлейф из смертей: сотни, тысячи безымянных и поименованных солдат покоились во французской и бельгийской земле.  
Когда утром четверга раненых начали выгружать из машин, а мертвых складывать на земле, Андреас понял, что слышит их - всех и каждого. Голоса звучали отовсюду: сверху, снизу, днем и ночью. Много было обиженных голосов, плачущих, надрывных, совсем молодых. Но были и те, кто гордились своей смертью - смертью на фронте. Когда Андреас впервые их услышал, он подумал, что спятил. Что газ не только подействовал на глаза, но и уничтожил мозг.  
Ему было бы так проще. Это дало бы хоть какое-то объяснение всему тому, что происходило.  
\- Нет, парень, ты в своем уме, - сказал ему немецкий офицер в чине лейтенанта, убитый в районе реки Сомма.  
Он выглядел немного грязным, но зато целым. И только в груди сидела пуля. На его мундире как будто расцвел алый мак.  
Это не утешило Андреаса. Он забился в угол кабинета, на полу которого были свалены его вещи, и сидел на свернутом матрасе, держась за голову и раскачиваясь.  
\- Этого просто не может быть, - бормотал он.  
Голоса не отступали. Наоборот, их как будто стало больше. Только голоса, звуки, шепот и всхлипы, никаких образов. Один немецкий лейтенант шагал по квартире, с интересом разглядывая захламленный стол и пытаясь ухватить предметы, расставленные на нем.  
\- Ничего не трогай, - вдруг отвлекся Андреас.  
Лейтенант смерил его презрительным взглядом и выразительно ухватился за чернильницу. Его рука в перчатке прошла насквозь. Чернильница осталась стоять на столе. Ротмистр немецких войск как был прозрачным, так им и остался.  
\- Здесь раньше была школа, - сухо пояснил Андреас. - Я здесь учился.  
\- Мило, - равнодушно ответил Ротмистр и столкнул чернильницу со стола.  
Она не разбилась, но откатилась под стол, разлив по пыльному полу чернила. Призрак наступил на этот темный след и отошел. На полу остался четкий отпечаток его сапога.  
Андреас взвыл. Голоса, призрак, след призрака на пыльном полу - и все это в его старой школе. Это было уж слишком.  
За стеной, в коридоре, кто-то бегал, то и дело раздавались крики, Андреасу даже казалось, что где-то вдалеке звучит колокол, а не взрывы, к которым они все привыкли. Но ему было все равно. Ровно до тех пор, пока в дверь не заколотили кулаком.  
Андреас поднялся, открыл дверь.  
\- Что? - устало спросил он.  
Рядовой с перевязанной головой выглядел взмыленным, как во время боя. Он выпятил глаза и уставился на Андреаса.  
\- Ну что?!  
\- Что? - повторил Андреас.  
\- Ты уже знаешь?  
Андреас не ответил, и рядовой замахал руками.  
\- Войне конец! Все, домой! Господи Боже, я еду домой!  
Андреас не знал, что ответить. Он пытался понять, что случилось и чему радуется этот контуженный мальчишка. Вокруг на разные лады взвыли голоса. Даже Ротмистр, и тот недовольно вскрикнул.  
\- Куда конец? Какой конец? А как же я? А мы? А кто победил?  
\- Не знаю, - тихо ответил Андреас.  
Ему казалось, что все проиграли. И что крупнее всех проиграл он.  
Голоса причитали, плакали и выли.  
\- Ну ты идиот, - сказал Ротмистр. - А как же великая империя?  
И куда-то сгинул, оставив Андреаса недоумевать, какую именно великую империю имел в виду офицер.  
Наверное, газ все-таки довольно сильно подействовал на его мозг.  
Смысл стал доходить очень медленно.  
Конец войне - это значит, что все. Что в самом деле, Господи Боже, скоро домой. Что в самом деле где-то там бьют в колокол.  
И голоса вопят: "Как же так?", "Почему я?", "Последние два дня". Андреас продолжал сидеть на матрасе, затыкая уши и натягивая на голову халат. Ему было страшно, он ничего не понимал и не мог думать. Он не понимал, что за война закончилась, куда это - домой и за что ему все это.  
На следующее утро голоса стихли. Но вместо этого явился Ротмистр, злой, раздраженный, дерганый. Встал над едва проснувшимся Андреасом и громко позвал - эй! Андреас уставился на него и накрылся тонкой грязной простыней.  
\- Уйди-уйди-уйди, - бубнил он.  
\- Не уйду, - призрак пнул его в бок (Андреас почувствовал, как нога онемела до самого колена) и присел на пол. - Вы выиграли. Я не могу в это поверить. Вы выиграли. Да вы же не умеете воевать!  
Андреас это уже знал. О том, что они выиграли. Это было темой для стихийных бесед в столовой, в кабинетах, в операционной и в коридорах. Все обсуждали, как теперь жить дальше. Как теперь они отлично заживут. Уж теперь-то точно.  
И что не умеют воевать - это он тоже знал. Всех профессиональных военных отправили в штаб - планировать их грандиозную победу во имя страны и мира. Делали победу мальчишки - бухгалтера, студенты, художники и поэты. Тонкогубые, с прямыми носами, в миру они носили модные пиджаки и шейные платки, а в окопах стали на одно лицо.  
Андреас даже не был уверен, что если к нему на перевязку придет его брат, то он его узнает. Одинаковые одежды, одинаковые лица: осунувшиеся, с заострившимися чертами и впалыми, серыми от щетины щеками. Их было слишком много, этих усталых, раненых, контуженных, оторванных и брошенных на обочину солдат. Одним из них был его младший брат, встретивший победу живым и целым в Галлиполи. И именно его лица Андреас вспомнить никак не мог.  
Он специально избегал бесед в коридорах. Все они сводились к тому, как бывшие бухгалтера планировали вернуться и дослужиться до главных бухгалтеров, а бывшие ловеласы обязательно хотели жениться. Андреасу нечего было рассказать о своей будущей жизни, потому что все, о чем он думал - это когда поезд на Брюссель. Он хотел увидеть родителей и брата, вернувшегося живым и целым из Галлиполи.  
В остальном будущее казалось ему незавидным. И Ротмистр, сидевший на полу, был с ним согласен.  
\- Не могу поверить, - повторил он. - И что теперь делать?  
Андреас пожал плечами.  
\- Жить с этим как-то, - ответил он.  
Прикрыл глаза от луча солнца, пробивавшегося из окна и рассеивавшегося сквозь Ротмистра, и тихо хмыкнул.  
Первая зима после войны была для них самой сложной. Андреас ходил по улицам, ведомый голосом Ротмистра, но все равно спотыкался и падал. Ему дали сиделку, хотя он уже хорошо видел. Родной город казался ему серым и нечетким, как будто дело было в его зрении. Да нет же: просто новая Европа вся была такой -- серой и нечеткой.  
И он все равно ходил и спотыкался. И падал. Его подхватывали, спрашивали, все ли в порядке, а Андреас слышал голоса. У каждого из помогающих ему было по два-три призрака за душой. Видя в Андреасе друга, они обращались к нему.  
\- Я в порядке, - смотря перед собой, Андреас похлопал по руке женщину, которая его поддержала. - Знаете... Ваш муж рядом с вами. И если вы захотите ему что-то сказать - просто скажите.  
Рука тут же пропала, раздался быстрый стук каблуков.  
\- Какой молодец, - саркастично заметил Ротмистр.  
\- Я просто сделал то, что попросил ее муж, -- попытался оправдаться Андреас.  
\- Слушай их больше.  
\- Зато теперь она будет с ним больше разговаривать. Ему же скучно.  
О нем пошел слух по городу. Нехороший, недобрый. Во всяком случае, так думала молодая жена Андреаса, которая вот-вот должна была родить ребенка. Габриэлле Нильс в январе исполнилось двадцать два, и она была приятно поражена, что ее муж вернулся с войны живым. Героем, подумать только.  
Андреас грустно улыбался - с войны героями не приходят, был уверен он. А то, что к нему люди ходят и приносят если не деньги, то еду, казалось ему очень хорошим. Ему не платили. Да никому не платили этой зимой.  
Малыш родился здоровым.  
\- Странно, - сказала Габи, - учитывая, чем занимается его отец. Ты обманываешь людей, Анди.  
Андреас тогда пожал плечами. Габриэлла была обижена, что он был занят, когда она родила. Не смог даже отвезти ее в больницу - просто буркнул: "Я занят", - и все.  
Это война так изменила Анди, подумала она и постаралась простить.  
А Андреас, конечно, считал себя виноватым за это и злился. Но мужчина, пришедший к нему тем вечером, заинтриговал его сильнее, чем что-либо в жизни. Он пришел, снял шляпу и сказал с сильным акцентом:  
\- Я вижу Смерть.  
Ротмистр гоготнул и решил остаться. До этого он твердо планировал побывать на первых в своей жизни родах.  
Мужчина сел, прикрыл глаза и начал рассказывать.  
У существа, ступившего на хлюпающую грязевую площадку под Пашендейлом, были развесистые, ветвистые, благородно-оленьи рога. Они, тяжелые и опутанные паутиной, покачивались, когда существо наклоняло голову и тянуло стылый воздух вздернутым носом. Когда оно шло, трупы, разбросанные тут и там, вмятые, втоптанные в глину вперемешку с корнями травы и дерном, исчезали, растворяясь в предрассветном воздухе. Пропадали, таяли, оставляя за собой клок одежды да винтовку.  
Существу ни к чему было оружие.  
Тогда мы встретились впервые - в шестнадцатом, на скользком берегу Ипра, заросшем травой и телами. Я попытался отползти, а потом, как дурак, вцепился в плечо своего друга, синегубого и красногрудого, не желая его отдавать.  
Существо неслабым пинком откинуло меня в сторону, так ощутимо приложив по ребрам, что я даже забыл, как дышать.  
\- Я не за тобой, - и забрало друга, синегубого и красногрудого, с собой.  
Он истаял, оставив свою винтовку.  
\- Еще увидимся, - сказало существо, наклоняясь ко мне и цепляя мертвыми, холодными, тонкими пальцами за подбородок.  
Размытое, невнятное лицо приблизилось ко мне, дохнув кошенной травой и кровавым потом, темные глубокие глаза сузились, полузвериный нос со свистом втянул воздух.  
\- И увидимся скоро.  
Поднялось и ушло, цепляя ветвистыми рогами низкое серое бельгийское небо.  
С тех пор я начал его ждать.

Гость помолчал, вглядываясь в лицо Андреаса. Тот тоже не спешил прерывать тишину. Что уж говорить, даже Ротмистр заинтересовался этой историей. Вопросы жизни и смерти его сильно волновали, причем смерти - куда больше.  
\- И что делать? - все-таки решился задать вопрос мужчина.  
Он мял в руках шляпу. Сейчас многие носили шляпы, предпочитая, чтобы соседи и старые друзья не узнавали, не хватали за плечо и не заглядывали в глаза: ну как ты? Жив или выжил?  
\- А что вы хотите?  
\- Нет хуже жизни, чем жизнь в ожидании смерти, не так ли?  
\- Что думаешь?  
Андреас шарлатанским жестом посмотрел куда-то под потолок. Ротмистр, чтобы ответить, взобрался на комод. Ему не терпелось заглянуть в глаза вопрошающему и дать свой ответ.  
Несмотря на чин, несмотря на смерть, он был тем еще мальчишкой. На вид ему можно было дать лет двадцать пять - больше, чем Андреасу, - но вел он себя так, будто так и не вырос.  
\- Пусть он убьет человека.  
\- Ты рехнулся? - возмутился Андреас.  
Это, конечно, разом сломало всю его клоунаду: кто же орет на духов, дающих ответ? Но мужчину это не смутило, он как будто даже успокоился. Все предложения, на которые так реагируют, обычно необычайно действенные, хотя и подсудные.  
Андреас со свистом вздохнул и закурил.  
\- Боюсь, это не то, что вы хотите услышать.  
Мужчина подался вперед, выложил перед собой изрядную пачку банкнот, от которых у Андреаса перехватило дыхание, и серьезно сказал:  
\- Я здесь для того, чтобы услышать то, что вы хотите сказать. Этого мало? Может, вам нужны не деньги?  
\- Деньги, - поспешно уточнил Андреас.  
Ротмистр потешался с комода - деньги, подумать только! Вот ему, мертвому, деньги не нужны.  
\- И еще кое-что.  
Мужчина кивнул, соглашаясь, хотя Андреас даже еще не сказал, чего хочет.  
\- Можете забрать эти деньги. Но если со мной что-то случилось, я хочу, чтобы у моей жены все было в порядке.  
\- Не проблема, если все сработает, - согласился мужчина. - Говорите.  
Андреас собрался с мыслями. "Смерть", "убить", "убийство" в последние месяцы стали для него запретными словами.  
\- Вы должны убить человека.  
Мужчина внимательно слушал, Ротмистр подсказывал.  
\- Смерть так и так придет, но за вами или за вашей жертвой, мы не знаем. Если Смерть заберет вас - вы не убийца, если же не вас - то бояться нечего. Проживете отведенную вам жизнь.  
Мужчина кивнул еще раз, поднялся и ушел. Деньги он оставил, и Андреас тут же кинулся их пересчитывать. Господи-боже-как-же-их-много. Спустя пять минут он уже бежал на рынок.  
А через полгода шагнул с моста, не выдержав голосов, которые что-то от него требовали. Он сомневался, но Габи и их сын в самом деле не бедствовали - видимо, совет Ротмистра сработал.

 

Если бы не стоящий посреди дороги мужчина, которого мгновение назад там не было, я бы, наверное, так и не понял, что что-то случилось. Но что-то все-таки произошло - ветер, во всяком случае, дул совершенно в другую сторону.  
Я остановился.  
\- Я никуда не пойду, пока не позвоню еще раз.  
Мумр пожал плечами.  
\- Давай. У нас впереди еще целый день.  
Я хмыкнул. Целый день? Вообще-то, впереди целая ночь. Именно это я бродяге и сказал. Тот улыбнулся.  
\- Вообще-то, уже следующий день.  
\- Что-то не шибко похоже, что уже март, - съязвил я.  
Стало даже как будто холоднее.  
\- А еще и не март.  
Спокойствием Мумра можно было колоть орехи, а его скандинавское лицо настойчиво просило кирпича. Это немного бесило, но не сильно.  
\- И какое же сегодня число?  
\- 30 февраля, - ответил он.  
Я вздохнул.  
\- А. Ну да. Точно. А мы теперь, наверное, в сказке старика Бойнтона Пристли?  
Я выразительно посмотрел на свои часы, показывающие не только время, но и дату.  
В маленьком окошке стояло число - 30 февраля. Черт бы вас всех побрал.  
\- Что? - едко уточнил Мумр.  
\- Ничего, - огрызнулся я и начал набирать номер.  
У фирмы, в которой работала Эржебет, был до дурацкого прилипчивый номер телефона - она сама сочиняла эту песенку. А в ее начальнике единственной положительной чертой был добавочный номер - 666. Что может быть лучше?  
Отрывистые гудки говорили о том, что идет переадресация с рабочего номера. Мог бы и не взять трубку, но все-таки взял.  
\- Римус Байер у телефона.  
\- Доброго... дня, мистер Байер. Джеймс Нильс, моя жена работает у вас. Эржебет Нильс. Я хотел уточнить у вас, не знаете ли вы, где она.  
Римус Байер задумался, как будто у него этих Эржебет был десяток. В том, что он знает мою жену, я не сомневался. Пиар-отдел был у Байера, можно сказать, родным и любимым детищем. И сама Эржи ему нравилась, это я точно знал.  
\- Извините, мистер Нильс. Но я не знаю вашу жену. Может быть, она новенькая? В любом случае, обратитесь в отдел кадров. Всего хорошего.  
И отключился.  
Я смотрел на экран смартфона, который тихо гас. Снова смеялся Мумр. Ну сколько можно ржать?! Я задумался. Кажется, при мне этот тип еще не смеялся.  
\- Что ты ржешь? - раздраженно поинтересовался я. - Этот мудила положил глаз на мою жену, а теперь делает вид, что ее не знает!  
Боже, только не лопни, чувак. Мумр согнулся и смеялся, хлопая по колену ладонью.  
\- Бля, не могу. Ты такой смешной. Тебе сколько, девять? Если бы я даже не знал, давно бы уже догадался.  
Я разозлился. Да что уж, тут любой бы разозлился. Шагнул вперед и сгреб воротник Мумрового пальто в попытке хорошенько тряхнуть урода.  
\- Что ты знаешь?!  
\- Ну-ну.  
Я сам не понял, что случилось, но спустя мгновение мои руки хватали воздух, а Мумр стоял рядом. И улыбался.  
\- Ты любишь фантастику? - вдруг спросил он.  
Я опустил руки. И так уж выглядел как дурак, хорошо хоть, вокруг было пустынно.  
\- Скажем так, я бы предпочел Стига Ларссона Роберту Хайнлайну.  
\- Ага, детективы... А как ты хочешь - чтобы я общался с тобой так, как будто ты все знаешь, и ты чувствовал себя, да и меня тоже, дебилом, или предпочитаешь все сначала узнать?  
\- Узнать, конечно.  
\- У, - бродяга улыбнулся и хлопнул меня по плечу. - Тогда ты еще очень долго ничего не узнаешь.  
Я снова протянул руки, чтобы схватить его, но Мумр за мгновение оказался от меня в десяти шагах. Будь ты неладен!  
\- Хватит воевать, рыцарь. Пойдем домой, Мара сможет тебе объяснить все куда лучше меня.  
Я снова сдулся. Может, и следовало не вестись на дурацкие провокации, но я чувствовал себя до того погано, что готов был идти куда угодно. Домой? Домой. Мара? Ну, пусть будет Мара.  
Как ни странно, мы шли в сторону нашего с Эржи дома. Занимался рассвет. Хорошо знакомый город казался каким-то неправильным, но я никак не мог понять, что не так. Понял только, когда мы дошли до нашего двора. Двора не было. Не было лужайки, на которой я выгуливал Чайну. Да и самого дома тоже не было - вместо него стоял небольшой особняк в викторианском стиле, компактный и невычурный. Я мог бы восхититься архитектурой, если бы не тот светлый факт, что это, вообще-то, было мое жилье. Квартиру в этом доме купили еще мои родители, где и жили, пока не решили отчалить в Базель.  
И это было... как-то не очень радостно.  
\- Я живу здесь? - ошарашенно спросил я у Мумра.  
\- Не-а, - ответил он, толкая плечом тяжелую створку двери и шагая внутрь. - Пошли, пошли. Здесь живем мы. А ты живешь хер знает где.  
\- Это вы хер знает где живете... - огрызнулся я, протискиваясь мимо Мумра в дверь.  
Дверь закрылась со скрипом, который мог потягаться с добротным фильмом ужасов. На первом этаже было темно, но на втором бродили тени, подсвеченные лампами верхнего света. Загрохотав по ступеням, по лестнице скатились двое мальчишек - совершенно одинаковые, с улыбками до ушей, в бежевых комбинезонах поверх синих свитеров. Они вытянулись перед гостями, затем несколько раз поменялись местами. И все это - не произнеся ни слова.  
\- Привет, пацаны.  
Мумр по очереди пожал каждому руку, но мальчики пялились из-за толстых стекол очков только на меня.  
\- Это Нильс, вы его помните?  
Помним-помним! - вдруг услышал я. Голос - или два? - прокатился от уха до уха, как будто трек от наушника к наушнику.  
Мальчики вдруг загалдели. Все так же не открывая рта.  
Ты нас помнишь? Нильс? Нильс! Нильс!  
У меня заложило уши, так что я только открывал и закрывал рот. Конечно же, я их не помнил. И вообще, кажется, я их видел в первый раз в жизни. Иначе запомнил бы.  
Из неловкого положения - мальчики-то смотрели в ожидании ответа - выручил Мумр.  
\- Нет, пока что не помнит. Но скоро мы это исправим, - и от души приложил меня ладонью по спине, выбив из легких весь воздух. - Джейми, это Третий. И Четвертый.  
Он по очереди показал на братьев, но они помотали головами и поменялись местами. Мумр предпринял еще одну попытку.  
\- Четвертый. Третий.  
И так три раза. Братья рассмеялись - звук снова прокатился от уха до уха - и повернулись спинами. На одном комбинезоне стояла цифра "3", а на другом "4".  
\- Ну, это еще проверить надо, - Мумр похлопал мальчиков по спинам и начал подниматься. - Нильс, топай ножками сюда, а то Мара орать начнет.  
\- Не начнет.  
На самом верху лестницы появилась девушка, спустилась несколькими ступенями ниже и поцеловала Мумра. Для этого ей пришлось приподняться на цыпочки.  
Я тоже начал подниматься. Мара, повернувшаяся ему навстречу, выглядела как двадцатилетняя девочка с тумблера - черная мужская футболка, белые джинсы с рваными коленями, красный шарф на шее, конверсы. И длинные белые волосы, собранные в пучок, проткнутый насквозь карандашом. Она раскинула руки, вроде как собираясь обнять меня, а я увлеченно рассматривал ее футболку - над профилем самого известного француза надпись "I will rule the Universe". Ну ничего себе заявочка.  
\- Хау, кола, - улыбнулись темные губы, и Мара обняла меня за шею, стоя на ступеньке выше. - Как ты вырос, Джейми!  
Я осторожно взял ее за талию и оторвал от себя. Улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Привет. Ты тоже... выросла.  
Мара рассмеялась, махнула на меня рукой и побежала вверх по ступеням. Мумр развел руками и тоже начал подниматься.  
\- Шляпу сними, черт бы тебя побрал!  
Я шел следом, а под руки мне лезли близнецы - колоритная парочка.  
И Мумр с Марой тоже та еще парочка. Это ж на сколько он ее старше - лет на двадцать?  
Поворачивая на второй этаж, Мара обернулась и подмигнула мне. Надеюсь, она не читает мысли.  
В столовой было очень тепло. Близнецы сразу же заняли свои места напротив друг друга, Мара направилась на кухню, где что-то шуршало и кипело, Мумр сел через стул от братьев и предложил мне сесть рядом. Все это выглядело до жути непривычно - как в фильме, но все-таки очень знакомо. Как будто этот фильм я уже видел.  
Близнецы играли в колыбель для кошки. Я избавился от куртки еще на лестнице и, кажется, нес ее в руках. Но теперь ее нигде не было.  
Мумр откинулся на спинку стула, заложил руки за голову и смотрел на меня, прищурившись.  
\- То есть ты ничего-ничего не помнишь? - поинтересовался он.  
\- А что именно я должен помнить? Год рождения, персональный номер, имена родителей?  
Мумр рассмеялся. Делал он это часто и с удовольствием, но как-то сухо.  
\- Мара, ты слышала? - крикнул он. - Имена родителей он помнит! Иди сюда.  
Мара вышла с кухни и села по другую от меня руку.  
\- Знаешь, Джейми, почему ты здесь? - она взяла меня за руку и увлеченно принялась рассматривать линии на ладони.  
\- Нет, - честно ответил я.  
\- Потому что тебе нужна наша помощь.  
\- Мне не нужна, - быстро ответил я, хотя знал, что это не так.  
\- А нам твоя, - спокойно договорила Мара. - Мумр, расскажи ему. А потом я вернусь с "Марблс".  
Мара отпустила мою руку и поднялась. Я повернулся к Мумру. Даже близнецы прервали свою игру и уставились на нас.  
\- Питер будет орать, если мы начнем без него.  
\- Перебьется, - отрезала Мара, но тут же смягчилась. - Расскажи про Эржи, а потом будем обедать и ждать Пита.  
И вышла. Я вцепился в плечо Мумра.  
\- Эржи? Ты знаешь, где она? И моя собака?  
Мумр улыбнулся.  
\- Так и знал, что собака тебе дороже жены. Ты так о ней мечтал. Но сначала об Эржи... И отпусти меня.  
Я с трудом разжал пальцы и отпустил Мумра. На нем тоже не было уже его плаща. Только темная рубашка и свитер поверх.  
\- Слушай, Нильс. Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления, да? Ты вышел из дома, потому что искал хоть намек на то, куда делась Эржебет и дети. Я тебе расскажу. А все остальное ты узнаешь позже, идет?  
Я кивнул. Идет, конечно.  
Мумр начал как будто издалека.  
\- Ты этого не замечал, но все было спланировано достаточно тщательно. Документы, билеты, список вещей, которые нужно забрать или выкинуть. Мартену эта затея пришлась по душе, и он помогал, а Тим до последнего не знал. Иначе бы наверняка тебе рассказал. Ты ему, в общем-то, нравился.  
Я сгреб в кулак край скатерти, свисающей со стола. Любое неловкое движение - и посуда, выставленная как для королевского приема, посыпется мне на колени. Сердце билось у горла.  
\- Кратче, - сквозь ком в горле потребовал я.  
\- Ладно, - Мумр пожал плечами. - Кратче: сегодня самолет до Нью-Йорка унес на своем борту Римуса Байера, его жену и двоих их детей. Вроде как в отпуск. А там чем черт не шутит.  
Я выпустил мятую скатерть.  
\- Погоди. Он же был в разводе и подбивал клинья к Эржи? И причем тут она...  
Я замолчал.  
\- Думай, Нильс, думай, - настойчиво повторил Мумр, глядя на меня в упор, будто пытаясь передать свои мысли.  
\- Да быть не может, - пробормотал я.  
\- То, что ты сейчас сидишь за столом в доме, который стоит на улице под названием Нетинебудет, - вот это невозможно. Но ты сидишь, а улица так называется. В сравнении с этим то, что твоя жена изменяла тебе со своим начальником, а затем решила тебя так театрально бросить - так, пустяк.  
Близнецы смотрели на меня, открыв рты. Может, что-то пытались сказать, но я их не слышал. В голове вяло ворочались мысли. Мысль об Эржи и Римусе не была такой уж удивительной сама по себе. Но то, как они это сделали - вот что стало для меня настоящим шоком. А если бы я этого не узнал? Если бы мне никто ничего не рассказал? Я бы, наверное, в самом деле свихнулся.  
\- Блядский пиар-отдел, - вот и все, что я смог из себя выдавить.  
\- О, - вдруг сказал Мумр. - Пит пришел.  
По лестнице уже грохотали шаги. Кто-то радостно и громко оповещал о своем приходе. Спустя полминуты в столовой появился чернявый парень, одетый во все белое.  
Выглядел он странно. Белый мундир а-ля Stalin, белые джинсы, золотые мартенсы, пестрая татуировка на горле. Я рассматривал его во все глаза, а он с интересом пялился в ответ.  
\- Еще не начали? - поинтересовался он.  
\- Нет, - ответил Мумр. - Так, прояснили кое-какие детали.  
\- Славно, - парень покровительственно потрепал по волосам довольных близнецов и подошел ко мне, протягивая руку. - Питер. Тебя я знаю. Эти мне все уши прожужжали. Ах, Нильс, ах, как там наш мальчик! А мальчик-то ничего так.  
Питер довольно прищурился.  
Я пожал его руку и счел за благо не представляться. Я выглядел бы глупо. Да я и так, что уж, выглядел чертовски глупо. Новоприбывший плюхнулся на стул напротив меня и вытянул руки.  
\- Ну что, звезда, много назвездил сегодня?  
Мара тоже поднялась по лестнице, хотя уходила в сторону кухни. В руках она держала небольшой ведьмин мешочек. Может, он и назывался как-то иначе, но у меня других слов не нашлось.  
\- Прилично, - радостно оскалился Питер. - Устроим семейный просмотр?  
\- Я таким не интересуюсь, - Мара потрясла мешочек.  
\- Просмотр чего? - уточнил я.  
\- Порно, - ответил Пит.  
Я, решив, что он шутит, повернулся к Маре. Она улыбнулась и развела рука.  
\- А где Чайна? - я оторвал взгляд от Мары и повернулся к Мумру. - Тоже с ними?  
\- Да кому он нужен, твой Чайна. Это так, прощальная гадость. В питомнике, я дам тебе адрес.  
Я был готов вскочить и прямо сейчас туда мчаться. Но меня, видимо, никто не планировал отпускать. Мара протянула мне мешок, в котором мягко перекатывались стеклянные шарики.  
\- Бери, это все твои.  
\- Что мои?  
Я заглянул в мешочек и запустил туда руки, чтобы выгрести все стекляшки. И быстрее, чем Мара успела ответить, меня захлестнуло воспоминаниями.  
Они были как будто мои, но принадлежали не мне. Или принадлежали мне, но не были моими. Во всяком случае, я этого не помнил. Я понял, что запутался.

Когда мне было десять, я начал слышать голоса. Они что-то от меня требовали, просили, умоляли. Некоторые устало просили просто поговорить с ними.  
Я не знал, кто это, и думал, что схожу с ума, пока один из голосов вдруг не стал осязаемым.  
Я мог потрогать этого мужчину в военной форме, похожей на форму деда, если бы захотел. Но я в ужасе смотрел на него из-за угла, в который забился, и умолял не подходить ко мне.  
\- Ну, ну, ты что, не слышал, что мужики не плачут? - как будто испугался полупрозрачный военный и все-таки подошел поближе, пока я изо всех сил глотал слезы и тер глаза, чтобы они перестали исторгать признаки моей слабости.  
\- Ну вот, переставай рыдать. Вот твой дед не плакал, когда мы с ним познакомились. Он звал меня Ротмистр, кстати, - и он протянул мне свою руку.  
Я уцепился за нее и чуть не упал - он был ощутим, но бесплотен, и я снова залился слезами.  
\- Джеймс! - строго сказал Ротмистр. - Хватит рыдать, ты же не крестьянская дочь!  
И я перестал плакать. Голоса я с тех пор не слышал, зато был вынужден слушать комментарии Ротмистра, которыми он сопровождал каждый мой день.

Мне было тринадцать, когда я проснулся посреди ночи от странного ощущения. Просто проснулся - резко вынырнул из сна и с тяжело бьющимся сердцем разодрал глаза. Темный потолок ничем не отличался от сотни раз виденного мною темного ночного потолка. Рядом спала - так тихо, что о ней можно было забыть - младшая сестра.  
Пока я лежал, глядя в потолок, рассветное солнце начало потихоньку пробираться в комнату. Я вспомнил, что Ани очень хотела увидеть рассвет, и потрогал ее за плечо, стараясь разбудить. Ани не пошевелилась, а когда я потряс ее сильнее, откинулась на спину. В сером свете я увидел, как ее голова откидывается, открывая страшную рану.  
Господи-боже-моооой.  
Я сполз с кровати, посидел на холодном полу, тупо тараща глаза на силуэт Ани, вытянутый по кровати. У меня тряслись руки и пересохло горло, и мне никогда еще не было так страшно. И первое, что я подумал, глядя на бездыханное тело сестры, - меня посадят. В тюрьме будет очень и очень плохо.  
И я кинулся одеваться.  
Я вылетел на улицу, одетый совершенно не по погоде и обезумевший от страха. Шел сильный дождь, размазавший рассвет по тусклому небу, а я бежал, загребая незастегнутыми ботинками воду с дороги, и сам не знал, куда бегу. Мой путь оборвался лишь тогда, когда я налетел на мужчину в плаще и шляпе и рухнул в лужу.  
Мужчина выругался и вынул меня из воды, не обращая внимание на то, что я стараюсь не зарыдать.  
\- Эй, парень, как твое имя? Полное.  
\- Джеймс Андреас Нильс, - ответил я, дрожа губами и стуча зубами. - Не отдавайте меня полиции, п-пожалуйста.  
\- Интересно, - сказал мужчина, отряхивая с меня воду. - Меня зовут Мумр. Пойдем в дом, напою тебя чаем.  
И я пошел, хотя должен был догадаться, что не надо бы идти с незнакомцем. Но мне было тринадцать, и я был уверен, что меня посадят за убийство сестры.  
\- Это юный Нильс, мой друг, - представил меня Мумр молодой девушке, читающей книгу в глубоком кресле.  
Как в фильме, рядом уютно трещал камина. Мне было тепло, я начал согреваться и засыпать.  
\- Привет, юный Нильс! Меня зовут Мара.  
\- Привет, Мара, - успел пробормотать я, засыпая, и еще добавил, совсем невнятно: - Красивое колье, Мара.  
Мара улыбнулась, задумчиво потрогав лежащее на ключицах алое ожерелье.

Сначала я думал, что Ротмистр обиделся на меня за что-то. Или я потерял его где-то во время моего спешного побега из дома. Заметив мое смятение и даже грусть, Мара спросила, что случилось. Я все ей рассказал.  
Мара развела руками и улыбнулась.  
\- Мертвым среди нас не место.  
Я тоскливо кивнул.  
\- Совсем-совсем?  
\- Совсем-совсем.

А затем я забыл его. Мне исполнилось девятнадцать, когда Мумр принял за меня решение, продиктованное, как он сказал, обещанием, которое он дал моему деду: заботиться обо мне. Как он мог дать какое-то обещание моему деду, который давно помер, я не знал, но спрашивать не стал. Мертвым не место среди нас.  
Они решили, что мне нужна нормальная - посмотрите на них! - жизнь. С университетом, в котором получают знания, с девушками, которых держат за руку, с родителями, которых любят. И без дома на улице Нетинебудет и всех его обитателей.  
Единственным, кто решил объявить мне эту новость, был Мумр - на правах старшего друга. Мара где-то пропала, а младенцы-близнецы спали и не принимали участия в совете. Остальные были в доме приходящими гостями и в данный момент отсутствовали.  
Мне от этих новостей было совсем не радостно.  
\- Какого хуя? - вот что я спросил у Мумра.  
Это значило: с чего ты взял, что можешь решать за меня?  
\- Я обещал твоему деду, что буду о тебе заботиться, вот какого, - терпеливо повторил Мумр.  
А потом все пропало. Точнее, потом все было. Все то, что я и так помнил: родители, брат, учеба, Эржи. И все это мешалось с тем, что было на самом деле. С рассыпанными у моих ног шариками "Марблс", которые Мара собрала в ведьмин мешок, когда мне было девятнадцать.

Чего-то не хватало.  
\- А брат? Я же разговаривал с ним, - спросил я у Мары, сцепляя дрожащие руки в замок.  
Все смотрели только на меня. Мумр - с легкой виной на лице, Питер - с неприкрытым интересом. Только близнецы уже потеряли интерес и снова играли в колыбель для кошки. Мара улыбнулась.  
\- Наверное, какой-то из шариков разбился или исчез со временем, - она дала мне пустой мешочек. - А роль твоего брата исполняли все мы, по очереди.  
Я вздохнул. Это было очень похоже на правду. Мой брат - не было никакого брата! - был таким разным. То серьезным и сухим, рассказывающим о холодных берегах Гренландии, то по-детски восторженно вещающим о Перу. Я, наверное, смог бы, если бы постарался, вспомнить, когда и о чем он мне рассказывал. И сейчас я смог бы понять, кто это был.  
\- Ужин! - прервала мою растерянность Мара, хлопнула в ладони и пошла на кухню, подцепив за локоть Мумра, чтобы помог ей все принести.  
Я пил пунш, то и дело погружаясь в новые для себя воспоминания. Всего было очень много, и мне, кажется, нужно было с этим переспать.  
\- Расслабься, парень, - ласково попросила Мара. - Ты же не со старой гвардией на Пелелиу. Мы все здесь твои друзья. Кроме Питера. Но он просто еще не знает, какой ты душка.  
Питер согласно ухмыльнулся - мол, всегда готов узнать! Я бы предпочел пока что воздержаться от очень близкого знакомства.  
\- Мне нужно поспать, - пробормотал я. - И потом мы поговорим, ладно?  
\- Ладно, - улыбнулась Мара и поцеловала меня в висок. - Спи.  
И я тут же уснул, черт бы побрал эту ведьму.

Когда я проснулся, разобраться во времени было очень сложно. Вроде бы было светло, но свет, пробивавшийся из окна, был зеленоватым, он полз по стене, огибал кровать и скрывался у меня за головой, где увидеть его было невозможно. Как будто за окном стоял зеленый фонарь, который постоянно вращался.  
\- Ну, наконец-то! - с облегчением выдохнул Питер, сидящий где-то на краю кровати.  
Он поднялся, кровать выпрямилась.  
\- Я уж думал, опоздаю к детям.  
\- К детям? - тупо спросил я, протирая глаза. - К близнецам, что ли?  
\- Нет, к своим, - не очень понятно объяснил Пит и вышел за дверь, оглашая коридор криком: - Мара-а-а!  
Вместо Мары появился Мумр. Он о чем-то переговорил с Питером, прервал его возмущения и вошел, прикрыв за собой дверь. Я поднялся, сел, сгребая одеяло.  
\- Сиди давай, далеко не уйдешь.  
\- Лады  
Я поднял спущенные было ноги с кровати и закутался в одеяло. В спальне было не холодно, но пусто и затхло. Я присмотрелся к углам и понял, что эта комната пустует уже очень много лет - кажется, с тех пор, как я отсюда уехал. Меня все-таки ждали.  
\- Что за дети у Питера?  
\- А, - отмахнулся Мумр и сам плюхнулся на край кровати.  
Он успел переодеться и теперь был одет в черные джинсы и темную толстовку.  
\- Он утром учит детей кататься на сноуборде, а вечером снимается в своем кино. Разносторонняя личность.  
Я хмыкнул. Шутка это была или нет, но Мумр смотрел на меня вопросительно, ожидая реакции. Вот она, реакция. А теперь ближе к делу.  
\- Ближе к делу, Джейми.  
\- Джеймс, пожалуйста, - я не сдержался - перебил. - Мне уже не пятнадцать.  
\- Мне уже не пятнадцать, - с улыбкой передразнил Мумр. - Нильс сойдет?  
\- Сойдет.  
\- Ладно, Нильс. Ближе к делу.  
Мумр посерьезнел. Хотя он никогда не терял этой серьезности. В темно-карих глазах жило что-то такое нехорошее, что я иногда замечал у Мары. Только у Мары, бывало, в глазах мелькало какое-то неведомое зло, а у Мумра в глазах дрейфовали усталые айсберги.  
\- Когда-то давно, - (я поморщился - масса историй начиналась именно так, и ничем хорошим это не заканчивалось) - я пообещал твоему деду, что буду за тобой присматривать. Не совсем за тобой. За твоим отцом и бабкой. Ну, а дальше как-то само пошло. Когда я давал свое обещание, я не знал, чем это закончится. Я думал - ну, что, деньги есть, позаботиться о маленькой семье я смогу. А много ли им нужно? Лет десять, может, больше, до моей смерти...  
Я открыл рот, чтобы вклиниться. Вопросы огромными буквами были написаны у меня на лице. Мумр замолчал, давая мне возможность спросить.  
\- До смерти? - была масса вопросов, но я смог задать только этот.  
Остальные казались то глупыми, то неприличными, и я предпочел воздержаться.  
\- В двадцатом году, когда я давал твоему деду свое обещание, я думал, что умру лет в шестьдесят. А то и раньше - такое это было время.  
Мумр развел руками, как бы предлагая посмотреть: ну, а вместо этого я сижу здесь, с тобой, спустя сотню лет.  
Да я, в общем-то, и так подозревал, что с Мумром не все так просто, а уж с Марой, так и не изменившейся с нашей первой встречи (да ладно, даже близнецы повзрослели лишь лет на десять, хотя времени с тех пор прошло немеряно!). Но про деда мы никогда не разговаривали. И я подумать не мог, что Мумр живет так долго из-за него. В иной раз я сказал бы "благодаря ему", но сейчас, глядя Мумру в глаза, понял, что это - вина. Вина деда в том, что он еще жив.  
\- Так... - осторожно начал я. - И к чему ты ведешь?  
\- Когда-нибудь ты поймешь, Нильс, как надоедает долго жить, - сказал Мумр. - И кто угодно может надоесть за это время - семья, дом, сама жизнь. Знаешь, я искренне ненавижу этот век. Я видел слишком много.  
Он помолчал, а я больше не стал вмешиваться. Мумру нужно было собраться с мыслями.  
Он собрался.  
\- Когда я пришел к твоему деду, я до ужаса боялся смерти. Сейчас я хотел бы ее... встретить. Мне кажется, ты уже достаточно взрослый парень, чтобы не нуждаться в моей помощи. И чтобы самому суметь мне помочь.  
\- Что я должен сделать? - осторожно уточнил я.  
\- Я расскажу.  
Мара появилась в спальне незаметно. Она подошла к кровати и улыбнулась. Погладила Мумра по плечу и кивнула ему на дверь, предлагая выйти. Мумр посмотрел на меня серьезно и ушел.  
Я шумно выдохнул. Странная была сцена прощания. И прощания ли? Что вообще происходит?  
Мара присела и взяла меня за руку. Я увидел на ее шее ветку с шипами и сочными ягодами, как будто залитую красной карамелью (вообще-то, похоже было больше на кровь, но я старался об этом не думать), а еще - ну конечно! - у нее были красные глаза.  
\- Как ты? - решился спросить я.  
Она пожала плечами и повторила за Мумром:  
\- За это время кто угодно может надоесть.  
Я криво усмехнулся. Странные люди и странные их отношения. Устать можно было от чего угодно, но - от жизни? Разбежались бы, переехали, вот бы и отдохнули.  
Я осторожно начал:  
\- Я не стану его убивать, что бы вы ни придумали. Я же... - я сбился.  
Мара покачала головой и взяла меня и за вторую руку. Ладони у нее были ледяные.  
\- Не убивать. Ты сделаешь так, чтобы он прожил хорошую, настоящую жизнь. Ты знаешь, что делать?  
Я помотал головой.  
\- Призрак мальчишки, который таскался с тобой, посоветовал Мумру убить человека. Андреас просто повторил за ним, даже не зная, сработает это или нет. Твой дед был хорошим человеком, а этот ребенок... - она замолчала, смотря на меня.  
\- Он неплохой, - попытался я оправдать Ротмистра. - Просто... мальчишка.  
Я знал, конечно, что война меняет людей - читал в книгах и видел в кино. Но Ротмистр, хоть и не был мальчиком в общечеловеческом представлении, оставался ребенком в душе.  
И вдруг я понял, что оправдания не нужны.  
\- Но он ведь был прав. Мумр получил то, что хотел, и то, что он передумал спустя сто лет - кто же знал?  
Мара легко улыбнулась.  
\- Ты прав. Но я все равно не пущу его в этот дом.  
Мы немного помолчали. Мара потрясла меня за руки.  
\- Слушай. Ты справишься. Это для тебя просто: ты все поймешь на месте. Не убий и все такое.  
У меня, похоже, не было выбора. Я согласно кивнул.  
\- Ну, а ты как? - еще раз спросил я.  
Мара снова улыбнулась - но неожиданно искренне и широко.  
\- Я буду за ним присматривать, так что мы с ним еще встретимся. Может, даже не раз.  
Она выпустила мои руки и потянулась ко мне. Положила ладони на мои щеки и зашевелила губами. Я ничего не слышал, только видел ее темные губы и пытался по ним читать.  
Не вышло.

\- Вот ведьма! - ошарашенно выдохнул голос рядом со мной.  
Я открыл глаза - или стал видеть. Рядом со мной стоял Ротмистр. Вокруг торчали деревья. Сухая трава шуршала под ногами четырех военных, несших на своих плечах гроб с россыпью цветов. Впереди шагал священник с раскрытой книжицей в руках.  
Траурная процессия шла между двумя рядами австралийских военных, поднявших ружья в прощальном салюте. Я смотрел на них с тоской на сердце - с тяжелым грузом собственной миссии. Среди австралийцев шатко стояли раненые из расположенного неподалеку госпиталя. Я увидел Мумра - сухое уставшее лицо, серая кожа и повязка на голове. Чуть дальше от него стоял... я бы не узнал, наверное, деда, если бы Ротмистр не показал на него. Андреас Нильс стоял, поджав перебинтованную ногу и тоже вскинув ружье. Они друг друга не видели и, что уж, не знали о существовании друг друга.  
Несложно было догадаться, что война все еще шла.  
\- Какой это год? - шепотом спросил я.  
Я думал, что меня, как призрака из будущего, никто не заметит, но стоящий рядом австралиец шикнул на меня, призывая заткнуться.  
\- Восемнадцатый, - прошипел Ротмистр, и вот его никто не услышал. - Кто бы мог подумать. Они своих так не хоронят, как хоронят врага. Священник, цветы эти сраные. Нахер эти ваши цветы мертвецу?!  
Он не сдержался - заорал. И все равно никто вокруг его не слышал, потому что Ротмистр был призраком в квадрате. Но я был рад, хоть и удивленно таращился, что он был здесь со мной. В конце концов, это он дал Мумру обессмертивший его совет. Может, даст и другой - который его убьет?  
\- Почем ты знаешь, что врага? - прошипел я, пытаясь успокоить Ротмистра.  
Он уставился на меня выпученными глазами и оборвался на полувопле:  
\- Восемьдесят побе!.. Почем знаю? Нильс, ты идиот? Это мой гроб, - он обернулся и показал рукой на удаляющуюся процессию, как будто я мог бы спутать. - Это! Мой! Труп!  
Я тупо смотрел сквозь призрак на то, как австралийцы (и мой дед, и Мумр, стоящие с дальнего края) поднимают ружья выше. Несколько мгновений - и будет прощальный залп.  
\- Это мои похороны, Нильс! - выкрикнул Ротмистр, раскидывая руки, и вдруг замер. - Слушай, Джейми. Я все-таки не обещал никого из вас опекать, хотя Андреас был мне, признаюсь, глубоко симпатичен... Но все равно, скажи - я же тебе больше не нужен? Ты справишься со своей жизнью сам, да?  
\- Не нужен? - переспросил я.  
Я знал, что стоит ответить, но не мог. Сложно сказать: "Ты мне не нужен", - человеку - существу, - с которым провел несколько лет жизни. Который насмешничал, издевался, но всегда помогал.  
\- Не нужен, - выдохнул я, не обращая внимания на косящегося австралийца. - Ты можешь остаться здесь, если хочешь.  
\- Я хочу помочь тебе, - сказал Ротмистр. - В двадцать первом веке круто, но я, к сожалению, уже мертв. Мне лучше лежать, ведь все-таки я мертвец, - вдруг начал цитировать он, - и греет гнилью холодный склеп, и ржавчиной пахнет доспех. Обещаешь не делать глупостей, Джейми?  
Он смотрел на меня, а шел спиной вперед, нагоняя четверку военных с гробом. Я потянулся за ним, ломая строй, выдержавший, впрочем, потерю одного бойца в моем лице. Вскинутые ружья не колыхнулись.  
\- Эй, почему ты связался с дедом? - вдруг спросил я.  
\- Эти уроды хоронили меня трижды. Трижды, Нильс! Тут кто угодно психанет. А с твоим дедом было весело, не сомневайся!  
Ротмистр отвернулся и вдруг исчез за стенками добротно сделанного (будто и не в войну) гроба. Спустя мгновение загрохотали выстрелы. И крышка гроба откинулась.  
С воплями австралийцы отпрянули в стороны, уронив гроб, который от сильного удара о землю распался на куски. Молодой человек с серым лицом - Ротмистр, это в самом деле был он - сел, стряхивая с себя цветы. Под оглушающее молчание он поднялся, оглядел собравшихся, поднял руку в торжествующем салюте и рванул вперед.  
Признаюсь честно, даже я охуел. А менее подготовленные к этому австралийцы, естественно, начали стрелять. Он стреляли, даже если бы вдруг ожил их товарищ - что там, лучший друг, - а это был враг. Да пусть враг, они не думали об этом. Ротмистра снова убили. Он упал лицом вниз, зарывшись в жухлую землю.  
Но стреляли все. Даже самый последний рядовой из самого конца сломанного строя, паникуя, стрелял. Мой дед, стоявший с самого края, оказался на линии по крайней мере двух стрелков. Он тоже упал, изрешеченный пулями паникующих австралийцев. Я кинулся к нему и тоже поймал пулю в бок.  
Когда я открыл глаза, в ушах тихо бухала кровь. Это говорило о том, что мое сердце билось. Я не умер - приятно. Я пошарил рядом с собой и нашел руку деда, сжимая ее пальцами. Никакого движения - Андреас Нильс был мертв.  
Я попытался встать, но боль в боку помешала. Я мог только лежать и смотреть на темное небо, слушая кровь - и шаги. Я с трудом поднял голову и увидел, как медленно плывет к нам длинная фигура. Я повернул голову и увидел старые сапоги. Приподнялся - рассмотрел черный плащ, накидку и ветвистые оленьи рога, как будто цепляющиеся за ночное небо.  
Существо подошло к нам, наклонилось, повело рукавами - и пальцы деда начали выскальзывать из моей руки. Я безропотно выпустил их, понимая, что буду следующим.  
И почти угадал. Существо склонилось надо мной, подняло свою накидку и улыбнулось.  
Я рассмотрел под темной тканью человеческое лицо.

Питер сидел на моей кровати и читал книгу. Я вытянул ноги, пихнув его в бок, и недовольно пробормотал:  
\- Даже не надейся, что я проснусь от поцелуя.  
\- Ура-а! - отреагировал Питер и захлопнул книгу. - Я думаю, ты будешь рад узнать, что я его нашел?  
\- Кого? - я потянулся.  
Я хорошо выспался и чувствовал себя неплохо. Бок не болел. А с чего бы у меня болел бок?  
Воспоминания подгружались постепенно.  
Ротмистр. Похоронная церемония. Дед. Смерть...  
\- Ты нашел кого? - повторил я.  
\- Мумра, - терпеливо пояснил Питер. - Я нашел Мумра. Собирайся, через полчаса поедем.  
\- Он живой? - я скатился с кровати, комкая одеяло.  
Но Питер уже подскочил на ноги и умчался из комнаты, напомнив напоследок:  
\- Полчаса, Нильс!  
Через полчаса я был готов. Я был готов и раньше, но примерно пятнадцать минут Маре пришлось убеждать близнецов, что им незачем ехать с ними. Это далеко, долго, убеждала Мара, да и они не знают того, с кем они хотят увидеться. Привезут ли они сладостей? Привезут, конечно.  
И все это - совершенно безмолвно.  
Через три часа мы были в Амьене. Наверное, тут обошлось не без магии, потому что я не знал ни одного способа так быстро добраться до Франции.  
Военное кладбище быстро опустило меня с небес на землю: Мумр ведь хотел перестать жить. Конечно же, он перестал, в этом я ему лично помог.  
\- Здесь когда-то был похоронен твой друг, - будничным тоном сказала Мара, и мы пошли дальше.  
\- Друг?  
\- Твой мертвый друг, - пояснил Питер и улыбнулся. - Нам сюда.  
Там, где заканчивались исторические могилы, начинались более современные. Мы быстро углублялись в центр кладбища, всматриваясь в надгробия. Я тоже смотрел, не зная, что я хочу тут увидеть.  
Уже остановившись, я понял, что хочу увидеть ничего.  
Мы стояли у каменного ангела, тяжело смотрящего на нас из-под опущенных век. В руках каменный юноша держал контрабас, а гладкими крыльями прикрывал плиты, утопленные в земле.  
Мара села прямо на траву, не обращая внимания на свои светлые брюки. Задумчиво погладила холодный камень, на котором было написано: "Мумр Кристенсен. 1883-1962. Его любящая жена - Ингрид Кристенсен, 1899-1967. И их дети" - трое мальчиков, подумать только.  
Я сжал плечо Мары, заставляя ее подняться на ноги. Мара улыбалась, спокойно смотря на могилу человека, с которым провела столько лет. Питер выглядел грустно-виноватым - видимо, из-за того, что не испытывал достаточной скорби по умершему достаточно давно товарищу.  
\- Это еще не все, - сказал он, качаясь с пятки на носок своих золотых конверсов.  
Ему не терпелось поделиться, невзирая на очевидно требующуюся минуту молчания.  
\- Ну, показывай, - ответила Мара. Голос у нее был спокойный, собранный. Она даже продолжала улыбаться. - Нильс, не дави.  
\- Чего? - удивился я и поднял руки, показывая, что давить нечем.  
\- Твоим унынием можно укрываться в холодные ночи, - она похлопала меня по локтю и пошла следом за Питером.  
Я пошел за ними, искренне ничего не понимая.  
На трамвае мы доехали до кафе, в котором, как сказал Питер, пекли чудесные капкейки. Он заказал что-то на свой вкус и повел нас в зал, чтобы представить... Мумру.  
\- Это Мумр, - сказал Питер и замер, ожидая нашей реакции.  
Мара представилась и села, взяв с подноса в руках Пита один капкейк. Я остался стоять, рассматривая этого Мумра. За столом сидел парень едва за двадцать, одетый в темное. С крупным носом и тяжелыми веками, и да, я бы мог поручиться, что именно так выглядел бы Мумр, если бы был моложе лет на двадцать (и еще на сто).  
\- Это ваш дед воевал с моим прадедом? - Мумр-младший привстал, протянул мне руку. - Очень приятно с вами познакомиться... Нильс?  
\- Нильс, - я пожал его руку и тоже сел.  
Парень улыбнулся, но, к чести своей, тупо шутить не стал.  
Питер упал рядом с Мумром и по-хозяйски закинул руку на его спинку стула. На наши с Марой вопросительные взгляды он ответил вызывающей улыбкой.  
\- Я тоже интересовался историей прадеда на войне, все-таки меня назвали в честь него. Но он мало что рассказывал. Только больше все смешные истории - например, что-то про убитого солдата, который вскочил и побежал, чем страшно напугал сослуживцев.  
Я усмехнулся. Да уж, веселая история. Куда веселее.  
Мара слушала, благосклонно улыбаясь. Я смотрел на Мумра-младшего, ожидая, что тот хоть на мгновение посмотрит на девушку. Не смотрел - говорил со мной и если отводил взгляд, то только чтобы улыбнуться Питеру.  
Ну, дела. Что бы сам Мумр об этом сказал?  
\- Каким был твой прадед? - спросил я.  
А что еще было спросить?  
Мумр-младший задумался. Почесал затылок и осторожно взялся за вишнево-черничный капкейк.  
\- Знаете, он был счастливым человеком. И это все, что я о нем знаю. Я его не застал, к сожалению. Но это ведь немало, я так думаю. Для человека, который прошел через такую войну и выжил. Да, я думаю, что это очень много.  
\- Мне пора, - Мара вдруг поднялась из-за стола, держа в руке надкусанный кекс, и обратилась к Питеру: - Мы поедем. Ты с нами?  
\- Нет, - Питер довольно улыбнулся, сыто щурясь. - Я останусь здесь на ночь. Да?  
\- Да, - согласился Мумр, принимаясь за сладкое.  
Я бы еще остался. Спросил что-то еще. Но правнук Мумра - это все-таки не то же самое, пусть даже его зовут так же. Питер, похоже, просто хотел похвастаться. И он это сделал.  
Я поднялся.  
\- Да, приятно было познакомиться. Будем ждать вас в гости.  
Питер вопросительно на меня уставился. Я улыбнулся и пожал плечами.  
\- До свидания.  
Мы раскланялись и вышли. Мара подхватила меня под локоть. Мы вместе шагали к вокзалу, но не прошли и десяти шагов, как я понял, что безумно устал. Слишком всего этого было много - всего за несколько дней у меня не стало семьи, друзья - и те пропали, решив, что для них "слишком". А для меня, думаете, нет? Не слишком?  
\- Как ты? - спросила Мара. Она остановилась, чтобы заглянуть мне в глаза.  
\- Ну, как... - протянул я и не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как шаблонно ответить: - Я оставил на войне двоих друзей - как ты думаешь, как я?  
Мара понимающе кивнула. Задумчиво потерла переносицу - и, глядя на ее тонкий нос, я собрал последний кусочек паззла.  
\- Мара...  
\- Нет, - ответила она. - Не знаю, что ты хочешь спросить, но с тебя хватит ответов. Возвращайся домой.  
Мы остановились на перекрестке, пропуская поток велосипедистов, а за ним - робких автолюбителей.  
\- Домой? - уточнил я. - В квартиру, где нет жены?  
\- Господи, Нильс, - Мара рассмеялась, цепляясь за мой локоть. - Ты ничего не понял? Твой дед умер в восемнадцатом. В это время у него еще не было детей. Ты понимаешь, Нильс? Тебя нет, вот что.  
Да, не понял. Но эту новость я воспринял на удивление спокойно. Так, как будто подсознательно давно уже с этим смирился. Да что уж - и даже обрадовался.  
\- Так что дом на улице Нетинебудет теперь твой. Да, вот еще, - она вложила в мою руку бумажку, но было не до того.  
Мара выпустила мой локоть из руки.  
\- Стой! А ты куда?  
\- Пойду прогуляюсь, - ответила она, удаляясь, как в старой кинохронике - рывками. - Вернусь лет через десять, соскучиться не успеешь.  
И она все удалялась, пока наконец не повернулась и не пошла вперед быстрым шагом, ныряя под согнувшиеся над улицей деревья. Ее фигура вытянулась, потемнела, на мгновение оленьи рога переплелись с ветвями деревьев, и Мара пропала.  
\- Пока-пока, - сказал я и развернул бумажку, которую она дала.  
На клочке салфетки был нацарапан адрес питомника - совсем недалеко от вокзала, на который прибудет мой поезд через три (может, больше?) часа.  
Несмотря на усталость, навалившуюся на меня, я приободрился и быстрее направился к станции. Потому что еще остались друзья, которым требовалась моя помощь.


End file.
